Kuros (Wizards
Kuros is the main protagonist of Rare's Wizards & Warriors. Wiki Match-Ups * Arthur (Ghosts 'n Goblins) VS Kuros (Wizards & Warriors) History He is Kuros, the "Knight Warrior of the Books of Excalibur" ''where he finds himself fighting against the evil wizard Malkil responsible for the kidnapping of several princesses and innocent maidens that Kuros ends up saving from Malkil for whatever plan he had in mind for them. From their he fought Malkil within the Kingdom of Elrond, the Land of Sindarin, the Peaceful Kingdom of Piedup by rescuing the Good King James and finally the dreaded Fortress of Fear, located in the woods of Zanifer to rescue the fair Princess Elaine from Malkil himself and succeeded. Information Background * '''Spices:' Human * Place of Birth: Kingdom of Elrond? * Alignment: Orderly Good * Original Source Material: Wizards & Warriors, Ironsword: Wizards & Warriors II, Wizards & Warriors III: Kuros: Visions of Power, Wizards & Warriors X: The Fortress of Fear. * Composites Allowed: Video Power: The Power Team. Equipment * Alarm Clock: This allows Kuros to freeze time for 5 seconds as all enemies are frozen in place. * Brightsword: Since the first Wizards & Warriors game, Kuros wielded this holy sword, he uses it to fight off demons, the undead and the caverns of fire itself. * Ironsword: Kuros can use this sword to fire a quick three-way projectile attack but can also drain his mana upon doing so. Furthermore, in Video Power Episode 19: New Gang in Town, Kuros states that the Ironsword is made out of steel, which happens to be much stronger then steel (Ironsword: Wizards & Warriors II) * Silver Sword: When Kuros switches to his Silver Armor, can use this giant sword to fire a one projectile that deals damage to enemies that are otherwise immune to most weapons, he can fire such projectiles four at a time and doesn't ever drain his mana, it is also a holy weapon (Wizards & Warriors III: Kuros: Visions of Power) * Shield of Protection: Kuros can use the Shield of Protection to repel fireball projectiles (Wizards & Warriors) * Dagger of Throwing: Kuros can throw this dagger like a boomerang and it always comes back to him, he can also use the Dagger of Throwing to collect items from a distance (Wizards & Warriors). * Thief's Dagger: When Kuros switches to his Thief's outfit, he can stab people with this dagger (Wizards & Warriors III: Kuros: Visions of Power) * Thief's Crowbar: When Kuros switches to his 2nd Thief's outfit, he can blunt enemies with this Crowbar, which is also useful for him to bust through weak windows (Wizards & Warriors III: Kuros: Visions of Power) * Thief's Skeleton Key: When Kuros switches to his 3rd Thief's outfit, he can use this key to open up any door and any treasure chest as he pleases (Wizards & Warriors III: Kuros: Visions of Power) * Battle Axe of Agor: Kuros can throw up to two of these axes, he can throw these like boomerangs and they always come back to him (Wizards & Warriors). * Turquoise Axe: When Kuros switches to his Turquoise Armor, he can throw this large-sized axe like a boomerang as it always comes back to him (Wizards & Warriors III: Kuros: Visions of Power) * Feather of Feather Fall: Kuros can use this feather to reduce the speed of his descent while falling down, he can also use this to guide himself left or right while he's falling (Wizards & Warriors). * Boots of Force: Kuros can use these boots in an attempt to open a treasure chest by simply kicking it, he can also kick his enemies with these boots (Wizards & Warriors). * Boots of Lava Walk: Kuros can use these boots to walk on lava and not take any damage while doing so (Wizards & Warriors). * Seven League Boots: Kuros can wear these boots to summit of a mountain peak, such as the IceFire Mountain's summit. * Wand of Wonder: Kuros can use this wand to freeze a single enemy in place for a short duration period (Wizards & Warriors) * Wizard's Staff: When Kuros switches to one of his three Wizard outfits, the Wizard's Staff is capable of shooting fireballs, allowing Kuros to phase through hazards such as lava and the ability to slowly levitate upwards into the skies for as long as he wants so as long as he maintains focus, if he takes a hit for any reason, he will fall down to the ground. * Cloak of Darkness: Kuros can use this cloak to render himself invisible & invulnerable to any of his enemies, while the cloak of Darkness has a duration period that wears off, Kuros can use this again to regain invulnerability (Wizards & Warriors) * Horn: Kuros can use this to reveal a hidden secret chamber, such doors nearby will illuminate for Kuros (Wizards & Warriors). * Staff of Power: This formidable weapon allows Kuros to be on equal footing with even the greatest wizards in the land. It fires four projectiles which fan out and deal two units of damage to any enemies that it strikes (Wizards & Warriors) * Pink Potion: If Kuros drinks this potion, he turns into a pinkish color as it further increases his jumping height for a duration period of 15 seconds (Wizards & Warriors). * Blue Potion: If Kuros drinks this potion, he turns into a bluish color as it further increases his running speed for a duration period of 15 seconds (Wizards & Warriors). * Red Potion: If Kuros drinks this potion, he turns into a reddish color as it makes him invaluable to all forms of damage for a duration period of 15 seconds (Wizards & Warriors). Abilities * Brandish: Kuros can brandish whatever weapon he's wielding as seen in the Wizards & Warriors: Kuros: Visions of Power. Be can thrust either his sword, dagger or axe at various directions to deal damage to enemies coming from above and below, if the weapon has projectile properties, he can aim his weapon to shoot his enemies from a distance. Further more, if the weapon he wields is a throwing weapon allows Kuros to throw his weapon in whatever direction he aims at. Most importantly, Kuros can also use this ability to destroy most incoming projectiles such as arrows and spears, even if he's wielding a dagger (Wizards & Warriors III: Kuros: Visions of Power) * Class Change: Kuros can change his class from either a Knight, Thief or Wizard at any given moment regardless of his location (Wizards & Warriors III: Kuros: Visions of Power) Spells * Asp Tongue Spell: Allows Kuros to cause the innkeeper to throw chicken out of nowhere just because he feels like doing so, allowing Kuros to replenish his health. * Blightwater: Allows Kuros to fire a projectile that deals damage to water elemental beings, using this spell drains Kuros's mana. * Dragon Tooth Spell: Allows Kuros to turn minor enemies and even incoming projectiles into tasty food that helps him replenish his health, it should be pointed out that this spell can't work on projectiles that come from individuals as powerful as Malkil as well as those more powerful then him, he can use this spell a total of three times (Ironsword: Wizards & Warriors II). * Earthscorch: Allows Kuros to fire a projectile that deals damage to earth elemental beings, using this spell drains Kuros's mana. * Familiar Spell: Kuros can cast this spell to turn minor enemies into golden coins, he can use this spell a total of three times (Ironsword: Wizards & Warriors II). * Firesmite: Allows Kuros to fire a projectile to deal damage to fire elemental beings, using this spell drains Kuros's mana. * Fleet Foot Spell: Allows Kuros to move faster and jump farther, he can use this spell a total of three times (Ironsword: Wizards & Warriors II). * Silver Fleece Spell: Allows Kuros to be invisible for a duration period of 15 seconds, he can use this spell a total of three times (Ironsword: Wizards & Warriors II). * Veil of Slumber Spell: Allows Kuros to slow his enemies as well as the projectiles they throw at 90% for a duration period of 15 seconds, it however is useless against Malkil as well as other beings immune to time-altering effects, he can use this spell a total of three times. * Water Spout Spell: Allows Kuros to jump up higher (Ironsword: Wizards & Warriors II). * Windbane: Allows Kuros to throw a projectile that deals damage to wind elemental beings, using this spell drains Kuros's mana. Feats & Stats * Blasted a hole through a train ceiling with Ironsword as seen on Video Power Episode 23: Train Game, skip to 22:17 (Strength) * Can bring down a secure door with a single lash of his sword as seen in Video Power Episode 2: Treasure of Bangladar, skip to 20:33 (Strength) * Can effortlessly slice through a steel structure with just his sword to cause the three incoming obstacles from hitting him and Tyrone from Arch Rivals as seen in Video Power Episode 14: Rigged Deal, skip to 17:06 (Strength) **And has been seen cutting a steel couple that kept a train together like a razor sharp knife on cold hard butter with Ironsword as seen in Video Power Episode 23: Train Game, skip to 21:30 (Strength) * Can even bring an incoming tornado to a dead stop with even just a normal sword . . . how dose he do that??? Because he's Kuros! (Strength) * Can knock back foes with even a dagger as seen in Wizards & Warriors III: Kuros: Visions of Power (Strength) * Can use even The Silver Sword as a spike to simply knock even heavy enemies away as seen in Wizards & Warriors III: Kuros: Visions of Power, skip to 1:17:04 (Strength) * Can pry the elevator doors open with his bear hands and did so with very little effort as seen in Video power Episode 31, skip to 21:27 (Strength) * Can stop a speeding Limousine which resembles a Rolls-Royce Phantom IV head-on and pushes it out of the way without getting injured as seen in Video Power Episode 16: The Day Johnny Stayed at School, skip to 11:33 (Strength) * Capable of moving around underwater even while wearing heavy armor, he can even jump higher underwater as well (Strength) ** In Video Power, Kuros was able bring Tyrone from Arch Rivals to safety via swimming (Strength) * Manages to effortlessly lift two heavy train seats with one hand each and uses them as a barricade as seen in Video Power Episode 23: Train Game, skip to 17:09 (Strength) * Manages to help stop an incoming semi-truck larger then Bigfoot with Bigfoot's assistance from crashing into a group of monster truck fans as seen in Video Power Episode 6: Speedway Assault, skip to 21:41 (Strength) * Manages to knock a incoming rocket-like punch attack like a baseball bat where it lands back at Mr Big, knocking him to the point where it creates a hole through steel as Mr. Big holds on for dear life as seen on Video Power Episode 17: Treasure of Bangladar, skip to 16:37 (Strength) * Used the hilt of Ironsword to destroy a Earth Elemental while it was trying to hold him in place (Strength) * Utterly obliterated the rubber on Burnt Rubber's front left wheel with a powerful blast from Ironsword as seen in Video Power Episode 5: Burnt Rubber, skip to 17:19 (Strength) * Can deflect incoming rockets with his sword as seen in Video Power Episode 7: Turf Wars, skip to 12:30 (Combat Speed Feat) * Can evade an incoming volley of arrow (Initiative Speed Feat) * Can evade lightning attacks thrown by Malkil (Initiative Speed Feat) * Can instant-swing weapons up to the The Silver Sword to the point where he will swing such a weapon from just standing up to crouching down (Combat Speed Feat) * Can quickly destroy lethal carrot projectiles fired from a M1919 Browning machine gun in Video Power Episode: 13: Tunnel Radish, skip to 12:11 (Initiative Speed Feat) * Capable of catching up with Malkil, who can teleport at an instant at one place to the next during combat with Kuros as he did this repetitively, Malkil will instant-teleport after one second if not 1/2ths of a second (Initiative Speed Feat) ** In Ironsword: Wizards & Warriors II, Kuros can still keep up with Malkil while he was split into four elemental faces with the intent to blitz Kuros with a volley of projectiles and by trying to ram themselves onto him (Initiative Speed Feat) * Capable of moving around on and can even jump on clouds without the risk of falling under. . . somehow . . . just . . . somehow . . . because of reasons . . . so yeah . . .(Movement Speed Feat) * Considering that Malkil attempted to shoot lasers at Mr Big only for the latter to block them as seen in The Power Team, its reasonable to state that Kuros may be able to evade and block lasers for the same reason (Initiative Speed Fea) * Can endure being grappled by an Earth Elemental (Durability Resilience Feat) * Can take multiple hits even without his armor before going down as seen in Wizards & Warriors III: Kuros: Visions of Power (Durability Resilience Feat) * Can take the hit of an incoming large chunk of stone that is heated which can melt upon landing on the floor (Durability Resilience Feat) * Can tank an incoming tidal wave as seen in Video Power Episode 10: Pull the Plug, skip to 16:03 (Durability) * Can survive a extremely long distance fall that would otherwise kill the average person, his best known record being 30 seconds, even if it was longer, he would still only take a single point of damage as seen in Wizards & Warriors III: Kuros: Visions of Power (Durability Resilience Feat) * Kuro's Armor is indestructible in the conventional sense, even if he gets brought down (Durability Resilience Feat) Skills & Experience * Can walk on Lava as seen in Wizards & Warriors without the need of the Boots of Lava Walking (Skill) * Can sneak to prevent a bulky guard from waking up as a Thief as seen in Wizards & Warriors III: Kuros: Visions of Power (Stealth Skill) * Is seen handling a glider as seen in Video Power, which indicates he's able to eventually adept to the more modern world (Skill) * Rescued 5 innocent maidens in the first Wizards & Warriors, there names are Lucinda, Esmarelda, Galadriel, Grizelda, Penelope, & Candida, the four innocent maidens are named after various individuals, Girzelda for example is named after Princess Zelda from The Legend of Zelda while Galadriel is named after the Elf Queen herself from The Lord of The Rings (Combat Experiences) * Rescued 5 princesses, an unnamed princess in Wizards & Warriors, Princess Elaine in Fortress of Fear as well as the three daughters of the Good King James in Kuros: Visions of Power, Princess Joanne, Princess Julia, & Princess Lindsey (Combat Experiences) * Fought & defeated 5 minions of Malkil in Wizards & Warriors (Combat Experiences) * Fought & defeated the evil elemental spirits in Ironsword: Wizards & Warriors II (Combat Experiences) * Fought & defeated a total of 8 minions of Malkil in Wizards & Warriors III (Combat Experiences) * Fought & defeated a total of 3 minions in Wizards & Warriors X: Fortress of Fear, a total of 16 confirmed minions (Combat Experiences) * Has an uncanny knack for winning the bonus chance game (Combat Experiences) * Has an uncanny knack of finding secret entrances (Skill) * Successfully passed the three trials of the Thieve's Guild, The Knight's Guild and The Wizards Guild respectfully, all allowing him to change into the Thief Class, The Knight Class and The Wizard Class at an instant (Combat Experiences) * Found the four pieces of The Ironsword to assemble the blade (Combat Experiences) * Fought Malkil nine times throughout the Wizards & Warriors series by far among with defeating him, who is capable of covering the Kingdom of Sindaria as the four elementals (Combat Experiences) **If Video Power is taken into account, then Kuros has defeated Malkil up to twelve times total (Combat Experiences) * Managed to save the entire Power Team while they found themselves in the Ironsword: Wizards & Warriors II video game (Combat Experiences) Resistances & Immunities * Can endure fire-based attacks (Resistance) * Can endure ice-based attacks (Resistance) * Can endure lightning-based attacks thrown by Malkil as lightning is proven to be hotter then the Sun (Resistance) * Can't drown for any reason, regardless how long Kuros remains underwater for (Immunity) * Can endure the heat of the lava while standing on it even with his armor on, his armor in turn doesn't get destroyed (Resistance) * Can't die from the poison injected from the sting of a jellyfish let alone take damage from it (Immunity) * Capable of enduring a tornado while traveling up in the clouds (Resistance) Faults & Weaknesses * Is somewhat limited on projectile weaponry (Fault) * Ended up losing Ironsword, his best helmet, his memory and even his honor the moment Malkil zapped him with a treacherous bolt of lightning while falling into a state of shock that Malkil wasn't completely vanquished (Fault) Videos NES Longplay 258 Wizards & Warriors NES Longplay 259 Ironsword - Wizards & Warriors II NES Longplay 433 Wizards & Warriors III Kuros Visions of Power Game Boy Longplay 003 Fortress of Fear Wizards & Warriors X 1989 Ironsword Wizards & Warriors II For NES Commercial Gallery Wizards & Warriors - Kuros.png|Kuros in shining armor as shown on the title screen for Ironsword: Wizards & Warriors II Wizards & Warriors I - Kuros.png|Kuros as he appears on the front box of Wizards & Warriors Wizards & Warriors II - Kuros.png|Kuros as he appears on the front box of Ironsword: Wizards & Warriors II portrayed by Fabio Lanzoni Wizards & Warriors III - Kuros.png|Kuros as he appears on the back box of Wizards & Warriors III: Kuros: Visions of Power Wizards & Warriors X - Kuros saves Princess Elaine.png|Kuros saves Princess Elaine as seen in Wizards & Warriors X Ironsword Nintendo Power Poster.png|Kuros rising the Ironsword as it appears on a Nintendo Power Poster Wizards & Warriors X - Kuros.png|Kuros as he appears in Wizards & Warriors X: Fortress of Fear Wizards & Warriors II - Kuros as he appears in the Ironsword NES Commercial.png|Kuros portrayed by Fabio Lanzoni as he appears in the Ironsword NES Commercial Wizards & Warriors - Kuros in shining armor engaged as he appears on the title screen of Wizards & Warriors.png|Kuros in shining armor engaged as he appears on the title screen of Wizards & Warriors Wizards & Warriors III - Kuro's Multi-Colored Armors.png|The Multiple Armors of Kuros as seen in Wizards & Warriors III, starting from tin, blue, turquoise, mint and silver Wizards & Warriors III - Kuro's Multi-Colored Armors in stance.png|Kuros's Multi-Colored Armors in stance Wizards & Warriors 3 Castle Map.png|Wizards & Warriors 3 Castle Map is the demonstration of Kuro's Durability as he can fall for 30 seconds and more... and still take just 1 point of damage after a long fall Wizards & Warriors III - Kuros close-up.png|Kuros's face as seen in the Wizards & Warriors III manual Wizards & Warriors - Kuros as seen in Video Power.png|Kuros as seen in Video Power Wizards & Warriors - Kuros using Ironsword to zap elementals as seen in Video Power.png|Kuros using Ironsword to zap elementals as seen in Video Power Wizards & Warriors - Kuros casting the Blightwater spell as seen in Video Power.png|Kuros casting the Blightwater spell as seen in Video Power Wizards & Warriors - Kuros casting the Earthscorch spell as seen in Video Power.png|Kuros casting the Earthscorch spell as seen in Video Power Wizards & Warriors - Kuros casting the Windbane spell as seen in Video Power.png|Kuros casting the Windbane spell as seen in Video Power Wizards & Warriors - Kuros using Ironsword to evaporate water to prevent the Dam from overflowing (he had Bigfoot's help doing this).png|Kuros using Ironsword to evaporate water to prevent the Dam from overflowing (he had Bigfoot's help doing this) Wizards & Warriors - The Ironsword Poster from Nintendo Power by Tatsuji Kajita.png|The Ironsword Poster from Nintendo Power by Tatsuji Kajita Trivia * Kuros from Wizards & Warriors first came to being within the 1980s era, in his case being 1986 when Wizards & Warriors first came out for the Nintendo Entertainment System. * As Kuros wielded the Ironsword by the very moment he was transported into the real world as seen in Video Power, its likely indicated that he didn't get his proper victory over Malkil on Icefire Mountain despite having knowledge of that place. * While Kuros was shown rising Ironsword with the intent to strike down a pterodactyl as seen on the Nintendo Power Poster by Tatsuji Kajita, the actual Ironsword: Wizards & Warriors II game never displayed such foes. * Wizards & Warriors also goes by the name of Densetsu no Kishi Elrond (伝説の騎士エルロンド also means Knight of legend Elrond) when it was first released in Japan. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Knight Category:1980s Category:Rare Ware Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Warrior Category:Protagonist Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Home Console Characters Category:Wizard Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Light Users Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Axe Wielders Category:Sword Wielders Category:Staff Wielders Category:Orderly Good Category:Knife Wielders Category:One Person Army Category:Paladin Category:Power Nullifiers